The present invention is concerned with an antenna matrix switch bay, and in particular to such an antenna matrix switch bay which is of matrix configuration and comprises a plurality of coaxial transmitter switches arranged in rows and coaxial antenna switches arranged in columns to allow a random connection of transmitters with antennas.
It is known to provide antenna matrix switch bays either in single node structure or in matrix configuration. In the latter case, several transmitter switches are arranged in rows and several antenna switches are spaced from each other in columns so as to define a number of nodes wherein one antenna switch and one transmitter switch define one node and have a common switch drive shaft which controls the making and breaking of circuits via cooperating fixed and movable contacts. Each switch drive shaft supports the movable contacts which include a straight switch member for the antenna switch and the transmitter switch with these switch members offset to each other by 90.degree. and further supports a double cranked switch member whose cranked ends are offset to each other and to the straight switch members by 90.degree..
Each switch with its pertaining fixed and movable contacts as well as the drives is contained in a sheet metal housing. Thus, depending on the numer of switches, a plurality of such housings is arranged in rows and columns and attached to each other. The connection between node to node is obtained by short coaxial line stubs. Such connections require at least two support insulators as well as two inner conductor contacts and two outer conductor contacts thus resulting in a complicated and cumbersome production and assembly of such an antenna matrix switch bay. Further, the replacement of individual nodes is very complicated since all four line connections must be detached and the sheet metal construction has to be disassembled at least in part.
A further drawback of known antenna matrix switch bay is the considerable and unevenly distributed heat expansions of the matrix switch bay at high RF powers. Taking into account the frequent use of matrix switch bays of considerable dimensions, special adaptors like e.g. metal bellows must be used and thus causing further expenditures and additional attenuation.
Moreover, known matrix switch bay are neither dust-proof nor pressure-proof and thus cannot be operated at overpressure or underpressure. This, however, is desired in order to increase the electric strength.